


Child of the Evil, Daughter of a Wizard - LOTR

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Magic, evil magic from the East, kidnapped by saruman, not sure where it was going, oh that's right! Rohan, some fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not like you haven’t done this before.” Aragorn reminded, “Remember?”  Gandalf looked at him,</p><p>“Before? When did this happen?” he asked confused. Aragorn chuckled,</p><p>“It’s a long Rivendell story. It’s best if you asked Clara.” he winked and looked back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of the Evil, Daughter of a Wizard - LOTR

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup peeps! Here's another little thing that I whipped up. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Comments are most welcome!
> 
> [I do not own The Lord Of The Rings (or characters) but the OFC is mine...my own...my precious!]  
> All mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance :)

Saruman has fallen and Clara is still chained to the top of Orthanc (Saruman’s black tower).

“Clara, can you reach the keys?” Gandalf asked. Clara looked around and found them, however they were out of her reach. 

“It’s too far for me to get.” She told Gandalf. Gandalf shook his head,

“No it isn’t. You can will it, Clara, remember what you were taught in Rivendell.” He encouraged. Clara closed her eyes and thought of her lessons. 

***mini-flash back*** Elrond walked up to her asked her concentrate on a spoon. Clara was filled with energy and happier than anything in those days. She had no worries of the world and wasn’t afraid of her father. Her confidence allowed her to freely will the spoon to float around the air. 

All the troubles that Clara now faced blocked her from being able to fully concentrate on the light inside her. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t get the keys to move. At least, until she began to think about how much she hated her father for all that he did and her detest for Saruman and Orcs and Nazgul. 

Undoubtedly, the Necromancy skills she inherited from Sauron fed on hate and anger and, from that, Clara was able to levitate the keys. Clara concentrated her hate on her father for leaving her mother to die and brought the keys closer. Closer…closer…almost within reach,

“We don’t have all day!”’ Gimli shouted from the bottom and broke Clara’s thoughts of evil. The keys flew up in the air and over the edge of the tower. There was a small splash of water and the keys disappeared. Gimli cleared his throat,

“Whoops.” He stated as there were soft groans around him. Clara froze, she was furious at herself for giving into necromancy. Gandalf sighed and looked up,

“Clara, are you alright?” he wondered. Gandalf did suspect something like this would happen having spent so much time with Saruman and being near the Palantir. Clara heard him,

“I’m fine.” She lied and tugged at the chains. Clara forced herself to think and beat Sauron in a way that won’t destroy her. At the bottom all that could be heard was the tugging of chains and several elvish incantations. 

“We need a way up.” Éomer suggested but Gandalf refused,

“No, she needs to do this.” He said. 

“But what if she can’t? Gandalf, those bonds are made of metal from Mordor.” Éomer wondered. Gandalf looked up at where Clara was,

“She needs to trust that she can.” He replied. There was a sudden change in the weather. A white cloud formed unnaturally above the tower and thundered. In a flash, there was lightning and it struck the top,

“Clara!” Legolas called from the bottom as he feared the worst. Silence followed as the cloud dispersed as quickly as it came. 

“I did it.” a voice chirped from the top. Clara popped back up and shook the chains in her hand,

“I did it!” she laughed. There was cheering from the Ents and her friends at the bottom,

“Well done laddie!” Gimli grinned.

“Good job.” Aragorn smiled. Gandalf smiled in relief,

“Daughter of a Wizard.” He whispered to himself. Clara looked around and put her hands on her waist,

“How do I get down?” she asked. Legolas loaded his bow and shot it at Clara’s feet. The arrow sunk into the tower and had rope attached to it,

“Why don’t you slide down?” Legolas wondered with a smirk. Clara touched the rope,

“You want me to slide down this rope and land in that filthy water?” she asked raising her eyebrow. 

“It’s not like you haven’t done this before.” Aragorn reminded, “Remember?” Gandalf looked at him,

“Before? When did this happen?” he asked confused. Aragorn chuckled,

“It’s a long Rivendell story. It’s best if you asked Clara.” he winked and looked back up. Clara unbuckled her belt and hooked it over the rope,

“Oh, what the hell.” She whispered to herself and leapt off. The ride wasn’t as smooth as she had hoped but it was fast. Legolas had the end of the rope and before Clara smacked into him, she released one hand and fell into the murky waters. Clara spat out the horrid water and was drenched, much to her discontent. Everyone laughed at her gently and Aragorn walked over and helped her up,

“This is disgusting.” Clara stated as she stood up and walked back to Aragorn’s horse,

“Don’t get captured.” Legolas snapped. Clara looked at him and he smiled at her,

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He said more kindly. Clara nodded and climbed behind Aragorn, who leaned back to her,

“He missed you.” Aragorn whispered. Clara pushed him forward,

“Just ride.” She laughed.


End file.
